Memoir
by Ponytail Goddess
Summary: Agnes reflects on the beginning of her relationship with her father Gru.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Disney's movie Despicable Me and will not be making any money by writing this story.

Dearest readers, after seeing this movie earlier this week, I have not been able to get this plot out of my head. The all-around sweetness of it has affected my brain so much that I can't think straight. Therefore, I decided that the only way to get rid of it and move onto the fics I should really be finishing would be to indulge myself by writing this little ditty. Please enjoy.

ooOoo

**Memoir**

_By Ponytail Goddess_

I remember very few things from when I was six years old. At the brink of turning eighteen, I find that my experience at the orphanage is blurred in my mind. I only have a handful of memories from that awful place and most of them I wish I could forget.

Being trapped in a box with a small peephole is one of those memories. I remember I had to stay in that box all day and night when my sisters and me didn't sell enough cookies. I also remember being yelled at a lot and not really understanding why. I just felt really sad when I was there, so I prayed and prayed for all of us to be adopted by a set of lovely parents.

And I got lucky because God granted my wish! I don't think I even noticed that I wasn't getting a mom because I was so excited to have a dad! He was such a great dad too; from tea parties to ballet, our dad was everything I had ever hoped for, even if Margo and Edith were a bit skeptical at first.

However, something was missing… something very important.

You see, I was quite the reader even in my younger years. After selling cookies door to door, my sisters and I would often pop into the public library and take reading breaks to cool down for a few minutes before continuing our grueling chore. Flopping down in those leaky beanbag chairs was often the best part of my day. Margo would wander off to find chapter books while me and Edith scoured the picture books. Edith would find fantastical tales about dragons and the bravest of princes, while I on the other hand chose to do a little research.

That's right, even though I didn't know it at the time, I was trying to figure out what it was like to be in a family. I looked at all sorts of books with stories about families. I couldn't read very well at the time, but I could usually figure out what was going on in each story by looking at the pictures. I found myself so entangled in the plots of these stories that I somehow caught onto a reoccurring theme that seemed to appear in most of the books…

… a kiss goodnight.

No matter what happened to the characters in the story, no matter how much mischief they seemed to get into during the day, their parents always seemed to kiss them goodnight before they dozed off into the land of Nod.

I wanted that. I wanted to have that moment with parents of my own more than anything else in the world. However, dad just couldn't seem to do it and I didn't know why. Night after night passed, each without a kiss, even when I had been brave and asked for one.

I knew at the time that he was doing the best that he could, but it made me very sad when he refused the single most important request I made to him. I couldn't understand at the time that this transition was just as hard for him as it was for us.

And then he gave us away.

My heart broke over and over again when it happened. I clung to every little bit of hope I had; everyday I asked if dad had come to pick us up yet and everyday Margo said no and tried to explain how he wasn't coming back.

It hurt, especially because I looked up to Margo and there were very few times when she wasn't right. After our Swan Lake dance recital, I was tempted to believe her. For a few moments after Vector had taken us, I thought that maybe she really was right…

… but that's when dad came and saved the day, almost as if he wasn't really a villain at all! Then he took us back to his house and life felt like a dream come true! I hadn't thought that my story could get any better than that.

My life changed that night though. After I snuggled up in my fuzzy blanket and closed my eyes, I heard footsteps approach my bed one last time. At first, I thought dad was just going to make me get up and brush my teeth, since I had been caught red-handed with non-minty breath just a few minutes before. However, when I didn't immediately hear his voice after he stopped at my bed, I became confused with his intentions.

In spite of this, I kept my eyes closed, as I didn't know what would happen if I opened them. For a moment, I felt his breath on my cheek and then his lips gently touched my cheek and made a soft sound. It happened so fast that for a second I was in shock and thought I had imagined it. When I peeked over at Edith's bed though, I saw the same thing happen to her with my very own eyes!

He loved us! He really, truly did love us! To finally have my feelings for him confirmed was such a relief! My heart bubbled over with joy as I silently watched him hug Margo before leaving the room.

That night, I laid awake, staring at the ceiling with a smile plastered across my face. I couldn't stop thanking God for answering my prayer. Finally, I was apart of a family.

_The End._


End file.
